Secret Revealed
by Firelizard46
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal, easy recon mission, but they never are when they involve Spiderman. Spiderman/Agent Venom


"It was supposed to be a simple, easy, recon mission, but nothing is ever easy when it involves Spiderman. Why wasn't I paying more attention? I'm so sorry," I say as I gaze down at your unconscious body.

It all started when Fury called us in on our day off. We had both got the same day off, so we could spend some time alone to celebrate our one-year anniversary. No one knew we are dating, and we did not want anyone to know for a while yet. We were in the process of getting everything ready to fix dinner when Fury called. You were so upset that our plans got ruined, but I knew you would be even more upset if we didn't do on the mission, so I kissed your forehead and started putting everything into the fridge while you went and changed. After we were both done, we headed out to meet Fury and find out what our mission was.

"I need you two to go to this warehouse. We've spotted Beatle and the Masters of Evil going in and out of this warehouse," Fury said, making you tense.

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" I asked, mad.

"I know you're made, and you guys deserved today off, but the activity had been growing," Fury said. Fury was the only one who knew about us because we told him in order to make getting the same days off easier.

"How long do we need to stake the place out?" you asked, frowning at some of the videos of the activity.

"A couple of hours at least. We need to figure out what is going on, but I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks," Fury said, dismissing us. We both head out and slow when we get closer to the warehouse.

"Do you think this involves Doc Ock?" I asked when we found a spot to perch and be able to see the warehouse.

"I don't know, but I hope not," you said, frowning as there is a sudden bright flash of light.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Spiderman," a mad said, appearing in front of us suddenly.

"Loki," you said, moving to stand in front of me.

"Who's your friend, Spiderman?" Loki asked, disappearing and reappearing between us.

"Leave him alone, Loki," you yelled, attacking Loki. I quickly joined in but was thrown back into a wall, which stunned me. I wouldn't have gotten hit if I had just been paying attention.

"Venom," you yelled as I tried to stand back up. I looked up just in time to see Loki stab you in the stomach.

"No!" I yelled, firing off rockets to get Loki away from you. Loki disappeared before any could hit him though, and you fell to the ground, clutching your stomach.

"Peter," I yelled, running over to you and easing off your mask when you started coughing.

"Flash," you gasped out as I revealed my face.

"Hold on, Pete, I said before calling for help through my communicator.

"Flash, I'm sorry," you said, touching my cheek.

"Hold on, Peter. Please, hold on. Don't leave me," I said, fighting not to cry.

"I love you, Flash. I want you to remember that," you said, your voice growing weaker.

"You can't leave me, Peter. Please don't leave me," I sobbed as we are suddenly swarmed with agents and medics.

"You need to let him go, so we can treat him," a medic said, trying to take you from me. I instantly started fighting to keep a hold of you, but Fury and Iron-Spider pull me away.

"I love you," I yell as they took you away. I don't know if you heard me or not, but everyone else did. Iron-Spider just stared at me while Fury grabbed my arm and led me onto the Tri Carrier and where they had you laying on a bed while they tried to save you.

"He's a strong one. He'll pull through this. Do you want me to call his Aunt?" Fury said as I sat down.

"I don't know if we should until we know," I said, holding my head and flinching when you released a pained scream. They managed to fix up your wound, but you fell into a coma and haven't woken up in a week.

Come on, Petey, open those Hazel eyes. I can't do this without you," I say, clutching your hand and trying not to cry. I lay my head down on the bed by your hand and close my eyes, dreading the medics coming in. "They're going to pull the cord today. I tried to stop them, but they said there is no reason to keep you alive. If you can hear me, please come back to me, Peter."

I must have dozed because next thing I know Fury is shaking me awake.

"It's time, Flash," he says, frowning down at me.

"No, they can't. Can't you stop them?" I ask, tears streaming down my face.

"You know I can't, Flash," he says, motioning for the medics to move over to the bed. I watch in horror as they shut off the machines keeping you alive.

"Pete," I sob out, clutching your hand as Fury lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Flash," comes a very weak whisper that makes the medics swarm the bed. Fury pulls me out of the way as they start checking you over.

"Flash," I hear again, which makes me break Fury's hold and push my way to you.

"I'm here, love," I say, grabbing your hand again and brushing your hair from your face.

"I love you," you say, smiling at me.

"I love you, Peter, I love you too," I say, crying this time in happiness.


End file.
